


Tikki wishes it was a nightmare

by Beanz



Series: It all started with a nightmare [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese Queen, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal, accidental reveal, poor Tikki, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Tikki ends up accidentally revealing herself yet again. Her luck is really misbehaving lately...





	Tikki wishes it was a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated and it changed a few times. There should be more because I'm actually having a lot of fun with it but I have no idea what will happen next.

Marinette made her way to school carrying a box of pastries. She was early, for once, but she’d been too excited to sleep in. Her date with Adrien the day before had gone great, they’d had a lot of fun at the movies and even Tikki and Plagg had enjoyed themselves. Then they’d had patrol which had them debating if it was LadyNoir’s first date or Adrien and Marinette’s second date. In the end they decided to keep it quiet about their relationship when they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. It would seem too suspicious if both couples started dating at the same time and since they could go on actual dates as Marinette and Adrien, that’s the couple that would start dating first.

“Girl, what’s this? You’re here _early_? I didn’t think such a thing was possible. And what’s in the box?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya’s teasing. “I can be on time to things every once in a while you know. And I brought some pastries.”

Alya laughed, and then wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, trying to pinch the box of goodies but Marinette just held them out of her reach.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t happen often that you’re on time, let alone fifteen minutes early. Although I’m definitely not going to complain, especially since you come bearing gifts.” Alya winked and Marinette poked her in the side, causing the other girl to yelp and jump away.

“Hey, no fair! You know I’m ticklish!” 

Marinette laughed at Alya’s exaggerated pout. 

“Morning, dudes.”

“Nino, grab that box!” Alya ordered, but Marinette was faster and moved out of the way. 

“And a good morning to you too, babe. Why yes, I had a lovely weekend, but sadly my girlfriend was too busy to see me,” Nino said, walking up to his girlfriend and giving her a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, but Mari has pastries!”

“Oh, well that changes everything. Although maybe next time tell me why I need to grab a box, it could be just the incentive I need to leap into action.”

Marinette giggled as she watched the two of them, Nino making poses about how exactly he’d leap into action and what moves he’d use to obtain his prize while Alya just nodded at his antics.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to jump a little, but relax into them when she realised it was Adrien.

“Good morning, Buginette,” he whispered, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, causing a blush to form.

“Good morning, Chaton,” she said, smiling back at him.

“What’s going on there?” he asked, nodding at Alya and Nino before resting his chin on her shoulder.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Alya tried to steal my box, when that failed she tried to get Nino to steal it but because she didn’t tell him what was _in_ the box, he didn’t make any effort to steal it.”

“And the poses he’s doing now are…”

“Well once she told him what it was, he said she should have told him that sooner and he would have leapt into action. And then he started making up poses of how he would have gotten the box.”

Adrien snorted. “I see, and what _is_ in the box?”

“Pastries.”

“To share?”

“Of course, Chaton, I have everyone’s favourites. Including cookies for Tikki and a cheese Danish for Plagg.”

Plagg popped his head out of Adrien’s pocket, thankfully still hidden behind Marinette’s back. “Will you just marry the Cheese Queen already? Seriously, kid, what are you waiting for?!”

Marinette’s cheeks started to burn with her blush and she could see Adrien turning red as well.  
She cleared her throat and asked, “Cheese Queen?” 

“Yeah, the kid can call you _Princess_ but to me you’re the Cheese Queen. Either way you’re royalty.”

“Um, thanks?”

“You’re welcome, Your Cheesiness. Now, will you marry the kid?” 

“Plagg-” Adrien started to say but was cut off by Alya’s shriek.

Marinette froze and turned to find Alya and Nino staring at them. Adrien still had his arms around her waist and she was still holding the box as she leaned back against his chest, positioned in a way that wouldn’t squish Plagg. It took a split second to remember that they hadn’t told their best friends yet that they were dating. 

The four friends were frozen in place staring at each other when the bell finally rang, jolting Marinette back to the present. “Oh, we need to get to class. Quick, everyone take their pastry,” she said, offering the box to Alya and Nino first. When they’d each taken their favourites she turned to Adrien who took a croissant in one hand and Plagg’s cheese Danish in the other. Marinette closed the lid on her own croissant and Tikki’s cookies and quickly made her way to the entrance.

“Hey, how come Adrien gets two?” Nino protested.

“Boyfriend privileges,” he replied, stuffing the croissant in his mouth in order to sneakily put both Plagg and the danish in his bag.

“BOYFRIEND PRIVILEGES?!” Alya and Nino yelled in unison.

Marinette turned back to see all three frozen in place, Adrien with the croissant still in his mouth. “Guys, we’re going to be late to class!”

Adrien snapped out of it and raced over to open the door for Marinette, winking at her. Rolling her eyes at him she entered the school and quickly gave Tikki her cookies from the box before grabbing her croissant and dumping the empty box in the bin. The bell rang again and she and Adrien raced for class, entering just in time.

They had just settled into their seats when Alya and Nino raced into class.

“Glad you could join us,” the teacher remarked. “Please take your seats so we can begin.”

They both apologised before taking their seats next to their best friends. The morning flew by and soon school was over and the four of them were heading to Marinette’s house to study and to come up with ideas for their group project. At least, that was what they were _supposed_ to do but Marinette knew that Alya would pounce and start asking questions as soon as they were alone.

“Hello kids, here for some lunch?” Sabine asked as soon as they walked into the bakery.

“Yes please, Mama,” Marinette responded, giving her a quick kiss.

“I’ve left some lunch for you in the kitchen, it should still be warm but you may need to heat it up.”

“Thanks, Mama,” she said, before leading the way. Placing her bag next to Adrien’s on the couch she peeked in on Tikki only to see her kwami in what looked to be a cookie coma. Tikki was fast asleep and the four massive cookies Marinette had given here were all gone. 

“Alright, that’s it, I’ve been patient long enough. What the hell is going on?” Alya demanded, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. 

“Yeah, I’m with Alya on this. Since when are you two dating?” Nino asked, standing next to his girlfriend.

“Since yesterday,” Marinette replied, moving to the kitchen to grab drinks for everyone.

Alya threw her hands in the air before putting them on her hips. “Details, Marinette, we need DETAILS.”

“Well-”

“Achooo!”

Everyone jumped at the sound of a sneeze but all Marinette could do was stare in horror as Tikki flew out of her bag and landed on the kitchen table in front of them, spinning in place until she came to a stop…facing Alya and Nino. No one said anything for a moment, everyone’s eyes locked on the little kwami sitting on the table.

“Nooooo,” Tikki whined, dropping her face in her hands.

“Uh…”

“Not again! This is just another nightmare, _please_ let it be a nightmare,” Tikki whispered to herself and Marinette felt her heart go out to the little kwami.

Marinette glanced at Adrien, and despite the worry in his eyes, he came to stand by her, wrapping an arm around her waist. The sound of thuds drew her attention to Tikki only to see her kwami banging her head on the table.

“Um, little bug thing, why are you banging your head on the table?” Nino asked.

Tikki stopped, only to look up at Alya and Nino and then burst into tears. Marinette was moving before she even thought about it, scooping Tikki into her hands and cradling her close. “Shh, it’s okay, Tikki.”

“No it’s not, that’s the second time I’ve screwed everything up,” she wailed.

“That’s not true-” Marinette started to say, but Tikki cut her off.

“Yes it is! My luck is almost as bad as-PLAGG!” Marinette jolted as Tikki zipped out of her hands and headed straight for Adrien’s bag, diving in without a second of hesitation.

A few seconds later, Plagg was flying out of the bag with Tikki hot on his tail. “This is all your fault!”

“ _My_ fault? How is it my fault? You’re the one that sneezed!”

“You made me sneeze!”

“Excuse you, but I am not the god of sneezes!”

Marinette watched the two kwami fly around the room, resigned to the fact that their best friends were about to find out the truth. She hadn’t realised how tense she was until Adrien pulled her into a hug and she relaxed into his embrace.

“It’ll be alright, My Lady, you’ll see,” he said, smiling down at her before giving her a quick kiss.

Blushing, she rested her head on his chest as she turned back to watch Plagg and Tikki. She was surprised that Alya didn’t have her mobile in her hands recording everything, but she guessed Alya was too shocked.

“My Queen, save me!” Plagg cried out, flying at Marinette before hiding between her and Adrien. 

“QUEEN?” Alya and Nino exclaimed but Marinette just rolled her eyes and shook her head while Adrien chuckled. Marinette held her hand out for Tikki to land in it.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Alya asked, her voice a mixture of confusion, shock and curiosity. 

“Why don’t we get lunch ready and then we can explain?” Marinette offered, grabbing plates and cutlery. Once the table was set she cut off a piece of cheese and handed it to Plagg and then took a cookie for Tikki before moving to sit next to Adrien. 

Plagg squealed, twirling with the cheese and then flying up to sit on Adrien’s head. “Plagg! You’re not eating in my hair!” Adrien protested, causing Marinette to giggle.

Tikki settled on her shoulder and Marinette passed the cookie to the sad looking kwami. “I don’t deserve a cookie,” she mumbled.

“Of course you do, Tikki,” Marinette said, smiling encouragingly at her kwami.

“I’m done with life,” Tikki said.

“Oh it’s not so bad,” Plagg said, flying down to sit on the table between the four teens.

“Not so bad? I just revealed us to two more people! I’m a freaking ladybug, I’m supposed to be lucky!”

“You’re dramatic is what you are, bug.”

“No one asked you, Plagg!”

“You mean you weren’t asking me just now?”

“NO!”

“Then who were you asking?”

“The universe!”

“Well as a God in said universe, I answered.”

Tikki just groaned while Plagg grinned. “You’re welcome,” he said, taking a bite of his cheese.

“Just do us all a favour and try not to reveal yourself to Chloe, or anyone that the kid deals with cause that would be bad.”

“Plagg, that’s enough,” Marinette gently scolded. He wasn’t her kwami but she didn’t want Tikki feeling even worse.

“Yes, my Queen.”

“What-” Adrien started to say but Plagg cut him off.

“Hush, kid, the queen has spoken.”

Marinette took in the bewildered look on Adrien’s face and started giggling. When she finally composed herself enough she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Girl, start explaining,” Alya demanded.

 

By the time they were walking back to school Alya and Nino knew about them being Ladybug and Chat Noir and had promised not to say anything to anyone. Alya had even promised to help keep their identities a secret and throw people off the trail. 

“You know what I want to know?” Nino asked, holding Alya’s hand as they walked. Adrien was walking beside him, his own hand holding Marinette’s. 

“What?” Adrien asked.

“How on earth you manage to add _being a superhero_ into your already crazy schedule.”

“I make it work.” Adrien shrugged as though it was no big deal but Marinette remembered her conversations with Chat about his schedule. How he didn’t collapse from exhaustion every day was beyond her, but now that she could, she planned on being there for him as much as possible. She squeezed his hand in support and received a smile.

“You know what _I_ want to know?” 

“What, Alya?” Marinette asked, looking over to her best friend.

“How long it’ll be before Chloe realises you and Adrien are dating,” she said, a smirk on her face.

“Oh I reckon she’ll know by the end of the day,” Adrien replied.

Glancing at him Marinette could see the innocent look on his face but his eyes were full of mischief.

“What are you planning, Chaton?” she whispered.

“Nothing, My Lady,” he answered.

She narrowed her eyes at the blond. “I don’t believe you.”

The only response she got was a Cheshire like grin, with Alya and Nino laughing in the background.  
When they got back to school most of the students were standing around talking. Marinette could see Chloe standing near the door talking to Sabrina.

“This looks like a good spot,” Adrien remarked, coming to a stop.

“Huh?”

Marinette saw the cheeky look on Adrien’s face a split second before he’d dipped her and kissed her in front of everyone. She heard Chloe’s distinct shriek in the distance but she didn’t care, instead she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and kissed him back. When Adrien pulled back he had a bright grin on his face and with the sun shining behind him his hair was glowing.

“Told you she’d know by the end of the day,” he smirked, then leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
